Chibi
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: Drabble : Modern life - she knew - would always bore her after her adventures in Sengoku Jidai, but she couldn't help but long for the supernatural.
1. I : Yoru

**Yo. Just a little drabble on Kagome's reaction if she were to see Yoru when he is having fun eating tempura until he was full. No pairings, besides, I just needed to get this out of my system so I could finish Chapter 3 of _Cat Ears._  
**

**_Shugo Chara_ © Peach Pit**  
_**Inuyasha**_** © Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Kitten**

At first, watching a little—_completely and absolutely adorable_—blue-haired chibi complete with cat ears, a tail, and paws in place of its hands and feet, Kagome was first shocked that no one took notice of it as it continued to eat the tempura without attracting attention.

However—_it wasn't natural! the more logical and sane side of her brain yelled_—the more illogical and more accepting of supernatural insane happenings just chalked this up as something supernatural that was occurring nowadays.

Why just the other day now that she thought about, she saw a cute blonde-haired bow with russet eyes—_not natural, I tell you!_—had a little lilac-haired chibi that adorned a gold crown on its head with a red cape that had white fluffy lining following him.

Kagome gave a small smile, completely ignoring her friends that were with her and "forced" her to hang out with them after being "ill" for so long. She was going to kill her grandfather when she got home later.

Despite the look on its face of a combination between boredom and one who demanded absolute power and authority—_too much like Sesshoumaru_—Kagome actually thought that if he were a human, he'd be quite charming, but only if he got rid of the expression first.

Coming back to her surroundings, Kagome let her smile widen fractionally as she took note that the cat chibi was still there, eating tempura—_how much can the chibi fit inside himself anyway?_

All too soon, the stuffed cat sat back with a small contented sigh, one of it paw-hands rubbed its bubble stomach, its other hand-paw on the table a bit behind its body, holding itself up—_seriously, it looks like a boy. the more logical side of her brain said to the brain merely observing and storing this information and kept referring to the cay chibi as an "it"_—and Kagome thought back to how it reminded her of Inuyasha after eating ramen.

Still smiling at the table the cat chibi sat on, still content from eating all that tempura, one curious customer came up to her table she and her friends sat at, "Excuse me, miss? I couldn't help noticing that you keep staring at that one table, smiling. May I ask why?"

Looking up at the man, her smile slightly smaller, but not in a negative way, Kagome replied, "I'm just thinking on the new kitten my mother is getting me and my brother today. It's a Russian Blue, completely and utterly adorable, it's fur looks _navy blue_ in the right lighting. I guess I couldn't keep my excitement in."

The cat chibi on the table stiffened, body completely ridged and tail slightly flared, at the mention of the fur, gold eyes wide and glancing her way warily from the corner of its—_his_—eye.

Accepting this, the man bid her and her friends a good day, and an apology for bothering them, to which they replied that it was quite all right. Her friends looked at her expectantly, Kagome ignored them though, in favor of placing her chin in her hand, eyes closed as she continued to smile.

Her friends gushed about the thought of the new kitten she was getting—_not that it was untrue, her mother actually getting a new kitten to keep Buyo on her toes_—and how adorable its going to be. Sensing the chibi getting up to leave, Kagome opened one of her eyes the barest amount to watch it leave through her lashes.

The cat chibi kept glancing at her, over its shoulder in a completely paranoid way—_still so adorable!_—bolting out the door the first chance it got when a new customer came into the restaurant. Kagome let her grin widen, opting against stalking the adorable cat chibi.

The next fifteen minutes or so were boring, and Kagome wanted nothing more than to leave her friends—_Kami bless their souls, but they are so annoying!_—and go back home, maybe check up on her friends back in Sengoku Jidai if she could.

It didn't take long before Kagome was out of the restaurant and walking down the street, having just come up with an excuse for her friends, complaining about one of her "illnesses" starting to act up and her having to leave.

Brining a hand up to her face, she smiled into it, albeit it looked a bit like one of Sesshoumaru's, but that didn't bother her as she was happy to leave and go back home. Opening her eyes, she stopped short as she nearly ran into a blue-haired—_that cat chibi had the same hair color!_—boy her age.

Her blue eyes met his blue ones that looked to be mixed with purple as well, clashing nicely with his tanned skin—_he may be good-looking, I'll give him that, but even I'll admit that no one can top Sesshoumaru's unearthly beauty­_.

Looking a bit passes him, her eyes spotted the oh so familiar cat chibi from fifteen or so minutes ago. Her grin came back that she lost when she sported the curiously confused expression on her face. The cat chibi in question stiffened and shock flashed in the blue-eyed boy's eyes.

Grinning and ignoring the elementary school kids off to the side that were openly gaping at them—_did one of them have pink hair? that is not natural! her more illogical side ignored her more logical side as it started up on a rant_—she spoke to the chibi, "I saw you at the restaurant back there!"

Walking around the shocked boy and chibi—_seriously, what was so shocking about that statement? I see supernatural things on a daily basis, well, except for barriers_—Kagome continued on her way, ignoring the children off to the side and the boy her age.

At first she fought the urge to yell back to him that not only did she find him attractive, but she met people more so than him, but with each step from him, the urge grew. About fifteen or twenty feet away—_I don't really know, I just know that I'm terrible at math_—she turned around to look at him watching her.

She spoke loud enough so he could hear her, "I'll admit that you're attractive, yes, but I know of a male who has unearthly beauty without looking an ounce feminine." Smiling, Kagome left the blue-haired boy and was on her way.

Silently giggling to herself, she left a dumbfounded boy behind her and her imagination was left to wonder what Sesshoumaru would say if he knew that she had just called him beautiful to the point of looking inhuman….

-0-0-0-

In her mother's kitchen the next day, Kagome made sure the window was open as she made tempura. Grinning, she admitted to herself that it wasn't a bad thing to want modern day supernatural phenomena in her life now.

And besides, it was a nice day out, which gave her a reason to leave the kitchen window open as she made the food, her family out of the house for the next hour or so, her mothering having dragged her brother and grandfather grocery shopping.

Pausing in her work, her smile slowly widened. Her eyes closed and her grin grew, giving her a look between a cat and a fox. She could sense that not only was the cat chibi on the edge of her family's property, but the boy her age was as well.

This was getting fun and maybe modern era was getting so boring anymore.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**(o3o) So...? How do you all like it? Admittedly, it's my first _Inuyasha_ and _Shugo Chara!_ crossover, but not the first that I've seen or read. I just want to know if it is good or not. Now onto my story _Cat Ears_! **


	2. II: Ikuto

_Shugo Chara! _© Peach Pit  
_Inuyasha _© Rumiko Takahashi

**Sensitivity**

Kagome's hands twitched as she gazed at the cat ears that resided on the male teenager's head along side his normal _human_ ears. The small chibi was absentmindedly munching on the prepared food that the miko had prepared earlier – _the sane part of her mind couldn't help, but wonder if insanity was contagious._

Blue eyes with a hint of purple stared into the girl's own blue orbs – _she was determined to not lose this staring contest with this boy—Ikuto Tsukiyomi –_ as she tried to distract herself from the twitching animal appendages. To make matters worse, he had a matching slim tail to go with those ears.

She let a petite frown mar her features as the tan-skinned boy smirked at her – _he's planning something! He gets the same look in his eyes as Miroku had when he was about to do something perverted!_ - before a furious blush broke out onto her face as his face invaded her face's personal space.

"W-what—" _The little cat chibi was laughing at her! The nerve of him..._

There was a noticeable height difference between the two teenagers, and Kagome had to look up at the blue-haired male, the blush still evident on her face, _'What is he planning?'_

The flush reddened as his hands settled on her hips – her hands automatically coming up to rest on his clavicle – blinking as she stared up at the sky through the Goshinboku's leaves, Ikuto's face buried in the crook of her neck. Blinking, she wrinkled up her nose as she felt the tanned teenager's fingers poking and proding at her sides.

The black-haired miko squirmed under the inspection, hands fisting in the the fabric of his shirt, _'Um... what is he doing exactly?'_

the hairs on the back of her neck bristled as the pad of one of his fingers skirted around the edge of the scar she received from Mistress Centipede just above her right hip bone – causing her to make a slight noise in the back of her throat and startle a bit—_what did he just do..?_

The blue-haired male chucked into her neck, "It seems that you're sensitive on this one spot of your hip..."

"S-so?" _If his cuteness fails, I'm going to swat at that chara..._

Ikuto brought his face4 out of the crook of her neck, staring at her reddened face as his right hand on her left hip had a secure grip on her, while his left lifted her shirt just so to see what it was that was sensitive on her hip. She frowned – _there was no way that she was pouting up at him!_ – as the taller male rose a brow as he spotted her first battle scar in the Feudal Era.

"Interesting... and where did you receive this from?"

"I – uh, um... somewhere." _Really smooth... now he's going to be even more intrigued._

"Hm. That was a lame answer."

"Hush you!"

**-0-**

Yoru immediately took up residency on the blue-black-haired female's pillow, gold eyes staring into the hazel of the kitten that stared at him in interest – ears perked forward towards the feline chara. The other cat – Buyo – only threw the blue-haired chibi a fleeting glance before settling back down and stretching out to go back to sleep.

Kagome sat at the swivel chair at the desk she had in her room, Ikuto sat on the edge of the bed – looking over the felines that were residing in the miko's room with them. _'So she wasn't lying when she had mentioned getting a kitten – a Russian __blue – around Yoru.'_

"There's quite a number of cat trinkets that you have, _Ka-go-me_." It was an observation on his part that was quite true. Kagome absentmindedly rubbed her cheek with a couple knuckles, "Well, yeah... My friend keeps giving me cat-themed trinkets and whatnot that she sees."

Ikuto made a small noise, eying the open door to the miko's bedroom—a requirement her grandfather had set when him and Yoru followed the female teenager into her family's house and up to her room—distastefully. Placing his hands behind him on the bed, he let his arms hold up his torso as it arched downwards in laziness – turning his gaze to Kagome as she fiddled with an unworn necklace on her desk.

"Is there anything that we could do, say, together?"

Kagome abandoned the necklace to look at the blue-haired male, not quite sure what it was that he was asking – _he's a pervert that gets up in people's personal spaces!_ – her mouth forming a soft frown, "What kind of things?"

The seventeen-year-old smirked – _she had a feeling she already knew what it was that he was going to say to her..._ "Why exploring one another's bodies should work fine—"

Kagome chucked the necklace that was resting peacefully on her desk at the perverted teenager, a thick blush on her cheeks and bridge of her nose. Ikuto chuckled as he easily evaded the object that was meant to do him harm – a smirk residing on his lips.

_'However, what was that bump under that strange scar that I felt when my finger brushed up against it?'_

* * *

**Yes, this is getting updated too, as well. Quick question, should I change Kagome's hair style and color in _Cat Ears_? Her bangs remind me of Crona's from Suol Eater and it had me thinking that since her father isn't talked about in the anime or manga to my knowledge, what if her were present in her life in the Loveless universe? That's were the idea for the white hair, style and whatnot came from, but enough of me. Feel free to review! I'm parading around my dad's friend's apartment with Hibari Kyoya's armsband for the Discipline Commitee~**


End file.
